


My Dear Melody Pond

by Doctor_Who_Cosplays



Category: Doctor Who, Torchwood, the Adventures Of Sarah Jane Smith
Genre: Alien Character(s), Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-26
Updated: 2015-07-26
Packaged: 2018-04-11 06:50:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 8
Words: 1,435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4425530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Doctor_Who_Cosplays/pseuds/Doctor_Who_Cosplays
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's cool leave a comment and trust me I'm not the doctor. It's pretty far fetched. And I know what your thinkin "I mean as far fetched as doctor who already is how bad can this be". There's gonna be more like this um Kay so I don't know just if your crazy enough to read this far read the whole thing. And check us out own Wattpad to thanks.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Inside

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own any of these characters. More should be coming soon.

River woke up strapped to a bed tilted back slightly the last thing she remembered was a man with an American accent and military coat shooting her. "Well just look at that she woke up"  
"What do you want with me"  
"What's your name"  
"Why do you care"  
"Did you not hear the question, name?" He held a gun to her head.  
"Professor River Song"  
"Ianito what do we have on Prof. River song"  
"Um come look"  
He walks over to the computer and walks back over to river  
"You killed the Doctor, why"  
No answer. He grabbed her by the shoulders  
"WHY!"  
"I I I I I can't"  
"What do you mean"  
"It's not my fault"  
"Get her to U.N.I.T. I think Sarah Jane and Martha would like a word with IT"  
"It?"  
"Your not human and if it's alien it's ours"  
He starts to walk out the room  
"What about the Doctor"  
He walks over and grabs her shoulder/ neck area and says  
"You are not even worthy to mention his name"  
"Why don't you call um and tell him that"  
"What?"  
"Oh nothing"  
"Ianito, get


	2. She killed him

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack and Martha

Back in U.N.I.T "Martha Jones!" The captain said. "Captain Jack Harkness" "Listen we've got a murderer" "Ok send her back to prison" "She killed the doctor" Martha gasped. "Who would do that" "It" "Now Jack just because she shot him, which he probably regenerated, don't call this person an it" "Fine 'she's' an alien possibly timelord" "What" "That's what I thought, but let's go pick up Sarah Jane"


	3. With Sarah Jane

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They pick up Sarah Jane

In Sarah Jane's attic "I can't believe somebody would do that" Sarah said as she opened the door for the captain and Martha "Sorry to bother you on your off day but I think you would 'it'" "It?" Sarah Jane said "SHE'S a timelord" Martha said "What" "Yea 'she's' down there and get your kids to research this uh oh yea Prof.River Song" "Wait did you you say Prof. River Song" Sarah Jane asked "Yes why" "Um was she the lady that died in the library saving the 4,200 people give or take because she didn't want the Doctor to do it?" Martha asked. "Yes and every time we mention her he cries" Sarah Jane answered. "What are you to talking about?" Jack asked. "The better question is who is this woman" Sarah Jane said.


	4. Who's that

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Who's that she asked

River woke agin strapped to a chair with duct tape on her mouth and people talking "Oh look she woke up" Sarah Jane whispered "I can here you all" river said "Then what where we talkin 'bout" Martha said "Me of course" river said and as they where beginning to introduce themselves river interrupted "Captain Jack, Martha Jones, and Sarah Jane Smith" "How do you know our names" Sarah asked. "He's told me about you all and Sarah aren't you tha one with k-9?" River asked. "My name is Sarah Jane nobody calls me Sarah" "Had a friend that did" she said "FRIEND" Jack said in alarm "you killed him" River flinched at that "It's not my fault" "Well this doesn't say that" he pulled out a newspaper with her in the astronaut suit with the green light emitting from her hand.she sniffed and little tears dropped. "Who's that?" She asked numbly."Oh don't play dumb, Martha give me that" She handed him a necklace. "What's that?" She asked. "Truth necklace, shouldn't hurt a bit" Martha said as she put it on her. "Ok who is this" he said agin "I don't know" she said "Ok what's this" he said handing 'eyepatches' to Sarah and Martha "Put them on" He shoved a picture in her face. for a split second she looked like the stolen little girl she was, but then her face was blank. "hello, Hello?!" Jack yelled then tried to get questions out of her "Does this have any relation to the suit" "Jack, shut up" both woman yelled. He walked out of the room and to the attic where the Torchwood team and Sarah Jane's team were and projected what was in the room onto the computers he looked at there shocked faces "When we showed her this" he said holding up the picture "What is that" Luke said 


	5. Chapter 5

"It's a silent, hear put these on" he handed them the eyepatches "Why do we" "Just do it" Jack said interrupting Clyde. "Wait guys come look at this" rani said waving them over. "Melody Pond is she tha woman who married him or the woman who murdered him" "Rani that is probably not even" "Look at this" she said both interrupting him and pointing to a picture of her "Something about this isn't right" "Are mum and Martha alright" Luke asked Jack. "Yes as long as we can keep River, melody, whatever under lock and key. 


	6. Chapter 6

River crept quietly down the hallways as the captains voice rang through the halls "professor song come out" they had her parents held hostage outside and were prepared to shoot, but they didn't know they were her parents. But she had a plan, grab people and put guns to there heads. So when she got around a conner she grabbed Ianito, Luke, and Rani shot a warning shot in the air and put guns to there heads "Jack do something, that's my son" Sarah Jane said/yelled "River don't" Rory and Amy yelled. "Give me them" she yelled back "or I shoot" "Not until you hand yourself in" Jack yelled. "No give me them and I don't shoot" "No turn yourself in" "Fine, but I'm shooting them first" "Noooo" Sarah yelled "Stop" everybody was yelling until they heard a familiar whooshing sound.


	7. He found her

He walked out the door eyes scanning until they laid on river. She dropped the gun and ran up to him. Then it turned into a hell hole. He ran to her and she ran to him everyone not knowing what to do just running to separate them from each other. Well all except Amy and Rory. River felt something in her neck but kept running so did the doctor. They both collapsed before they could embrace but they grasped hands before they both were knocked out.


	8. She in there

The doctor woke up in a big comfy chair, and to Amy and Rory screaming "wake up, doctor, wake up" "NO RIVER, wait what are you guys" "No time" "What do you mean, wait where's River" "They've got her and locked us in hear" "Ok I'll fix that" he pulled out his sonic "Where is she?" "Down there" Amy said pointing to the left.)(())((

)(()))(())(())((())()(())(())(())(())(()

When River woke up (agin) she was in a big white room with tiny holes. She could see green air coming through the holes she tried to get up but she was bound to the seat. Let's see the last thing she remembered was: grabbing the doctors hand, her parents being takin away, somebody ripping her hand out of the doctor's, and people trying to get them away from each other. By this point the gas was closing in on her. Gas? Then she realised it they were gassing her! Oh crap, she thought. She was starting to get droopy. I have to stay awake. She thought. Then she sent a final telepathic goodbye, to the doctor. "Nooo" he said as he swung the door open to see his wife dead. On the chair dead. "What's wrong doc" Jack said as he entered the room "no" was all he could say looking over her dead body. "I promised, I promised I would protect her, but" "Doc we really gotta get outa here (cough) the air" Jack started coughing so did the doctor, but he scooped river up in his arms. Oh god she ways more than the TARDIS he thought. "Help me" he said to Jack. Jack helped him. He was already feeling awful because of what he did to her, and now watching THE DOCTOR carry her weeping and stroking her head whispering things like "no" or "please wake up". It was terrible and terrifying. If that was Ianito, ohhhh if that was Ianito he would be…he would be…rabid on the floor…but the doctor he wouldn't... Uh oh he was. "River wake up" he slaps her hard "WAKE UP" picks her torso up and drops her. "No doctor, stop" Jack yelled "Please YOU TOLD ME TOU WOULDN'T DO THIS YOU MADE ME PROMISE" "Doc listen, Martha bring her to the med bay" "NO you so much as touch her and" "Now" "You did this!" He lunged and yelled at Jack


End file.
